Keel
Keel is a Dragon Ape turned human traveling with Lavi and Blue and looking for Siva to change him back. Appearance Personality Since Keel is a Dragon Ape his instinct and behavior are similar to that of a wild animals. Keel loves to fight and often gets into fights with Blue. Keel does care for his friend and if someone hurts them Keel will get mad. Abilities and Powers *Dragon Ape Arm - Keels right arm turns into a giant Dragon hand. **Burst Bullet **Burst Fang **Double Burst Fang **Burst Machine Gun **Gahou **Double Gahou **Infinity Burst **Burst Musou **Infinity Burst Wave **Fang Cannon **Burst Musouryu History Background Keel was a dragon ape who 3 years ago was forced into a human form by Siva. Search for Siva When Keel first enters the town looking for Siva he begins by destroying the statue of him that commemorates his defeat over Keel. His search through the town eventually leads him to Ravi. After having a disagreement over monster users using monsters to fight they are interrupted by a group of Lizard Men attacking the town. After finding out that Siva has been missing he takes out his anger on the monsters. Keel and Ravi team up with some other Adventurers to defeat the boss of the Lizard Men that gave them orders. After the boss reveals himself to be a King Lizard Keel tries to attack him, but fails. The other adventurers flee and when Ravi protects Mippy from an attack Keel decides to help he. He then uses the contract rings along with Ravi's music to restore his right arm to its original Dragon Ape form After revealing that he was originally a Dragon Ape he goes on to defeat the King Lizard. Later he learns that Ravi was Siva's disciple. They decide to form a party because Keel says he doesn't have anything better to do. At the carriage station while waiting for a carriage to Shiton they meet Blue. The carriage is attacked by ogres, but the carriage continues to move causing Blue motion sickness to return until Keel destroys the carriage. When Ravi is about to be attacked by an Ogre Blue defends her to give Keel an opening to defeat it. Before arriving in the town of Shiton he learns of Keel's condition. Once they enter the city Blue splits up from them. They later meet Blue again in the sewer where he was looking for the treasure so Gomeji would provide him with information. They are then attacked by the monster Anaconda. Keel and Blue defeat it so Gomeji can recover his treasure from inside its stomach. After being praised for his ability by the workers Blue agrees to form a party with Keel and Ravi. They were hired by Thomas to get the proof of lordship in the Adam's town's remains so he can become the next head of the Adam's Family instead of Charles. After entering the old town and defeating some weak monsters, Keel is able to defeat the Guardian, but Charles steals the proof. Banpaa and Toutan arrive and say that they are going to take it. Gallery Keel.jpg Keel1.jpg Trivia References Category:Characters